The overall purpose of the Research Core is to continue to foster the development and expansion of a program of research at the University at Albany that engages multiple academic disciplines with communitybased partners in studies that increase our understanding of the presence, magnitude and causes of health disparities and the strategies that are most effective in eliminating health disparities.